No la puedes olvidar
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Juvia y Lucy son grandes amigas que un día conocen a Gray y Natsu, Lucy no tiene problemas para ser amiga de Natsu incluso el primer día, sin embargo... ¿Juvia tendrá la misma suerte para hacerse amiga de Gray?
1. El dia en que los conocimos

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima lo que encuentras aqui son solo historias que se le ocurren a gente loca como yo que ama la obra de Mashima sensei**

Era un día cualquiera, yo estaba con mi amiga Lucy sentadas conversando con el maestro, hasta que dos chicos entraron en el salón y se presentaron

Buenos días soy Natsu Dragneel - ese chico parecía muy amable pero quien me cautivo fue el otro.

Soy Gray Fullbuster, por si a alguno le interesa - dijo el chico como si no quisiera ser amigo de nadie, pero... yo tenia la necesidad de ser su amiga y no se como lo iba a lograr pero sabia que algún día sucedería.

Maestro Makarov - dijo el chico con pelo rosa - hace mucho que no lo veía, que hacemos Gray y yo, pues llegamos tarde

Los dos harán grupo con Lucy y Juvia para el desarrollo de la actividades - al escuchar eso pensé, es obra del destino?

Comenzamos todos a trabajar y Lucy se dio cuenta de mi repentina distracción al ver al chico del lado, por lo que le pidió a Natsu que le acompañara a comprar los materiales, para que yo pudiera acercarme más el, a pesar de su apariencia brusca y su no tan amable presentación el fue quien comenzó la conversación.

Juvia-chan, cierto? Crees que podrías ayudarme a adelantarme en lo que no he hecho y avisarme que tipo de cosas hacen cuando no venga? - me dijo

Claro que si, ettoo...Podemos ser amigos? - le dije sin tener en cuenta que probablemente ese tipo de cosas sonara extraño.

Como quieras... me respondió de una manera tosca pero me hizo feliz escuchar su respuesta. Ahora esperaría a que le necesitara de mi para cumplir con mi palabra.

Chicos, donde están Natsu y Lucy? - pregunto el maestro Makarov mientras esos dos entraban por la puerta haciéndose bromas y jugando como si nada, al parecer Lucy tuvo menos problemas para hacerse amiga del chico que yo, y probablemente podrían llegar a ser más que eso, mientras por mi parte aun esperaba una sonrisa del chico sentado justo a mi lado.

Ahora que están todos, quiero informarles que saldremos a caminar el próximo sábado, organicense en parejas para estipular cuales serán las cosas que llevaran durante el viaje, y en lo referente al grupito de los chicos nuevos: Natsu y Lucy estarán en un grupo mientras Gray y Juvia en otro, necesito que sean más amigables.

Si!, el destino volvía a jugar a mi favor y al parecer a favor del de Lucy también, sin embargo para estos momentos quien realmente importaba era Gray.

_El día del viaje_

Llegue al sitio de encuentro, sin embargo al llegar todos ya estaba allí menos... Gray. Esperamos durante una hora antes de salir a caminar pero el nunca llego por lo que Natsu y Lucy me incluyeron en su grupo, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que de alguna manera estaba retardando los planes que tenían entre ellos y cuando no pensaba en eso mi mente viajaba pensando las probabilidades por las que Gray no había podido asistir y me había dejado plantada...

**Que fue lo que sucedió Porque Gray nunca llego y la pobre Juvia se encuentra tan triste... ¿Que esconde el pasado de Gray, para que este sea tan amargado? Lo conocerás en el próximo capitulo**

**Historia Gruvia, con un poquillo de Nalu :)**


	2. La aventura de los dos?

**Capítulo 2: La aventura de los dos?**

Después de que Natsu hablara con él, Gray confeso que se había quedado dormido para lo cual Lucy se enfadó mientras Juvia solo se quedaba meditando en algún rincón. Juvia no podía odiar a Gray, simplemente ella no sabía que problemas el tenia para encontrarse tan triste sin embargo debía evitar ilusionarse con alguien así.

**Así que el señor Fullbuster no ha querido asistir a las últimas sesiones** – dijo el maestro Makarov mientras los demás solo podían pensar en una persona y era Juvia Lockser . Y es verdad, la pobre Juvia siempre se ilusionaba fácilmente y su amiga Lucy lo sabía más que nadie pero pensaba a verlos hablando ese primer dia que las cosas se darían de una mejor manera y no así.

**Los señores Fullbuster, Dragneel y las señoritas Heartfilia y Lockser, deberían asistir desde ahora a la capital, sin embargo el joven Dragneel rechazo la propuesta quedando solo Gray, Juvia y Lucy.**

Es el destino!, nuevamente pensó Juvia sin embargo dejo de lado eso y se concentró en el consejo que su amiga le había dado, Juvia deja de ilusionarte con cosas tan pequeñas y a la vez tan insignificantes, además me imagino que Gray no asistirá.

Ese mismo dia mientras Natsu y Lucy conversaban, Gray apareció y le pidió a Juvia hablar a solas con ella, su mirada seguía siendo triste lo que causaba curiosidad en Juvia, sin embargo cuando hablaron Gray le pidió disculpas por haberle hecho pasar incomodidades en el viaje. De la misma manera Natsu y Lucy, decidieron que la última también rechazaría el ir a la capital para que ellos dos estuvieran solos.

El primer dia de viaje, Gray se comenzó a portar mucho más amable con Juvia y al llegar a la capital conocieron un sinfín de personas que tenían los mismos intereses que ellos, fue así como conocieron a Levy, Laki, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Gajeel, entre otros más.

Todos se hicieron grandes amigos, y las chicas comenzaron a preguntarle a Juvia si Gray era su novio a lo que ella solo se sonrojaba y decía que no. En una de esas preguntas Gray pudo escuchar que Juvia aceptaba que a ella le gustaba el, salió corriendo y Juvia se dio cuenta corriendo tras el…..

**Y ahora que pasara? Gray le dirá algo a Juvia,? Que podrá pasar con los sentimientos de ella? Sabremos porque Gray es así? En el próximo capitulo**

**Pdta: No me culpen, si a ratos soy monótona o si de pronto doy spoilers son mis primeros fics J**

**Respondiendo:**

**Sore-chan: **_Espero que sea muy importante para dejar sola a Juvia o sino... __**como puedes ver no fue así, pero es una forma de mostrar la personalidad de Gray aunque no creo que en realidad sea tan patán de hacerle eso a Juvia.**_

**_Dixie Ulquiorra: _**_Pasado? No se vale NO A LOS SPOILERS LOLOLOLOL sigo la historia pero más largo pliss _**Disculpa por los spoilers son mis primeros fics, asi que aun no se muy bien como hacerlos…**


	3. Desilusión

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Cuando lo vi a lo lejos estaba tomando un tren por lo que corrí para ir también y poder hablar con él, cuando por fin lo alcance él se quedó sorprendido.

**Que haces aquí?** – me pregunto con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**Siempre viajamos juntos no? Además Juvia cree que estas enfadado por algo que en realidad no debiste haber escuchado** – le dije, aunque no me gustaba hablar de mis sentimientos tan abiertamente era algo que debía hacer, siempre molesto con los temas de amor y demás pero al decir que se trata en serio me da algo de nervios.

**No estoy enfadado, solo que no quiero ilusionarte** – decía Gray mientras miraba por la ventana, pero evitaba mirarme lo que me hacía sentir algo triste.

**Porque me estas rechazando, acaso soy tan insoportable que no quieres estar conmigo? **– estaba intentando evitar que mis lágrimas salieran en acción y me hicieran quedar más ridícula de lo que había quedado luego de que el me hubiera rechazado.

**No es eso, pero no puedo decirte por qué** – decía él y seguía rechazando mi mirada – **No podemos ser amigos nada más?**

**No creo que podamos fingir que nada de esto paso** – en ese momento me levante y busque una de las sillas que se encontraba vacía para poder pensar en todo eso mientras lloraba por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**Pov Gray**

**(Esta es la primera vez que sabemos que está pensando xD)**

Ella es muy linda, de alguna forma en este tiempo, ha estado incondicional en todo momento y no se enoja a pesar de lo que he estado haciendo. Hace un tiempo me había dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba sintiendo y debo decir que los diferentes desplantes era una manera de hacerla despertar de su mundo en el que todo está bien sin embargo me enfada el ver que no funciono y que no he podido hacer nada para no lastimarla. Si tan solo no sintiera aun lo que siento….

* * *

**Pov General**

Después de esto ninguno se despidió del otro, por lo que Juvia se fue a su casa directo a llorar mientras estaba en su cuarto viendo al techo llego su gran amiga Lucy. Ella le cuenta todo lo que hace que esta se enfade y decide hablar con Gray.

Juvia ha dejado de ir a la capital por unos días lo que ocasiona la preocupación de todos sus compañeros y amigos, sin embargo al preguntarle a Gray lo que ha sucedido el solo responde que ella debe aprender como son las cosas y que ha tenido que rechazar que su mejor amiga hable con él porque sabe que se va a enojar también.

Lucy decide hacer una emboscada junto a Natsu para que Gray deba hablar con ella, cuando por fin lo logra y está a punto de golpearlo por lo que le ha hecho a Juvia, esta última aparece produciendo un giro inesperado en la historia.

* * *

**Pov Juvia**

**Lucy, como has sido capaz?** – me encontraba aún más destrozada que antes al ver que mi amiga se había encontrado secretamente con Gray – **Nunca creí que fueras a hacerme algo como eso...**

**Juvia! No es lo que piensas yo solo….** – intentaba hablarme pero la interrumpí mientras la tome de las manos y le dije- **Ahora eres mi rival de amor, y nunca te perdonare –** de esa manera Salí corriendo y volví a mi casa, solo que esta vez no volvería a quedarme encerrada debía comenzar a volverme más fuerte y aprender que en esta vida no se puede confiar en nadie. Lucy ahora será mi mayor enemiga y mi rival de amor.

* * *

**Que opinan?**


	4. Su felicidad no es por mi

**Capítulo 4 - Su felicidad no es por mi**

* * *

Hoy es un nuevo dia decidí hacer algo con mi cabello y con mi ropa, simplemente no dejaría que la tristeza volviera a apoderarse de mí. Me dispuse a tomar el tren y allí me encontré con él.

**Juvia, necesitamos hablar sobre lo de ayer** – se acercó a mi aquel chico después de que anteriormente yo era quien siempre debía hablarle.

**Si vienes a abogar por Lucy, no estoy interesada en escuchar nada al respecto** – lo calle y me subí al tren para ir a hablar con los demás chicos que no sabían de mi desde el otro dia, Gray se sentó al lado mío pero no menciono ni una sola palabra durante el camino en su lugar se veía un rostro de enfado y a pesar de la curiosidad que me causaba esto no iba a comenzar una conversación con él.

Cuando llegue a hablar con los demás Levy me pidió hablar conmigo a solas, a lo que me conto que Gray le había contado sobre una novia que había tenido pero se había alejado de el por conocer a otra persona, su nombre era Erza y había sido invitada a la Torre del Cielo un proyecto muy famoso a nivel mundial donde conoció a Jellal y se enamoró de él dejando a Gray de lado y lastimándole profundamente.

Al escuchar eso supe porque la tristeza de este y demás, sin embargo quería saberlo de el mismo, que me lo contara después de todo somos amigos no? Comencé a hablarle durante el regreso en tren, le pregunte por sus diferentes novias y demás, para lo que él me decía que no había anda que contar, así que no confiaba en mí.

Después de unos días vi que la actitud de Gray se estaba haciendo más amable y mostraba más felicidad hasta tal punto que nos hacíamos bromas entre los dos sin embargo no me contaba nada al respecto, sin embargo Levy si sabía lo que pasaba y me contaría al respecto.

**Juvia, tengo algo que contarte pero prométeme que no te deprimirás nuevamente** – me dijo aquella chica que por algún motivo se había convertido en una gran amiga – **Resulta que Erza la ex novia de Gray llegara en unos días de vacaciones.**

Eso me rompió completamente el corazón, la felicidad de Gray no se daba a que estuviera acostumbrándose a mi compañía o que estuviera olvidando lo que había pasado con Erza, era porque ella regresaba….


	5. El chico nuevo

**Capitulo 5 - El chico nuevo**

* * *

Despues de llegar a casa decidi que olvidaría las personas que me habían hecho daño, incluyendo a Gray y a Lucy. En ese momento alguien llego a mi casa a buscarme, no sabia quien era ya que la uncia que siempre me visitaba era Lucy sin embargo al llegar a la sala encontré a otra persona. 

**Hola Juvia, nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar realmente** – era Natsu, el amigo de Gray y Lucy – **quisiera hablarte de lo que paso el otro dia.**

**A que te refieres?** – no sabia de que estaba hablando el, pues ya que nunca habíamos hablado no podría saber que me estaba pasando a menos ….. 

**Es sobre Lucy y Gray** – como lo sospechaba, el viene a apelar por Lucy – **lo que crees esta mal.**

**Yo se lo que vi, y se que Lucy me ha traicionado** – nuevamente estaba recordando el enojo que me había causado Lucy con esto y no quería hablarle nunca mas debido a esto. 

**Lucy no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, pero somos novios** – aquel chico hablo con tal seriedad que era imposible que estuviera diciendo mentiras para ayudar a Lucy –** ademas ese dia yo había ido con ella y estaba esperándola lejos mientras ella hablaba con Gray sobre ti.**

**Que?** – un gran shock el saber que estaban juntos, y a pesar de mi enojo comencé a sentir felicidad por los dos-** Ire a hablar rápidamente con Lucy….**

* * *

Luego de ir a casa de Lucy la abrace y comencé a pedirle disculpas, al mismo tiempo ella hacia lo mismo. Le pregunte si era verdad lo que me había dicho Natsu, y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ademas me conto que Gray lo sabia.

**Juvia, queremos ir a una fiesta para celebrar todo esto, quieres ir?** –aquella rubia me miraba alegremente pidiéndome que fuera con ella a la fiesta asi que decidi decirle que si.

* * *

Los 4 nos encontramos aquel dia, y partimos hacia la fiesta, Gray nunca quiso bailar conmigo y se iba a hablar con un amigo que se había encontrado en la misma fiesta que ni el mismo Natsu conocía, por su parte Natsu y Lucy estaban completamente hundidos en su amor, asi que me estaba aburriendo un poco hasta que un chico de cabello blanco se acerco a mi.

**Tu eres Juvia, cierto?** – el chico sabia mi nombre no sabia de que se trataba o de donde me conocía –** soy Lyon.**

**Y como me conoces?** – le pregunte, no tuve siquiera necesidad de preguntarle quien era porque lo hice inmediatamente.

**Te he visto en la capital, te la pasas con otro chico y no había podido acercarme a ti, quieres ir a comer algo?** – no sabia si hacerlo, ya que pensaba en Gray y el no dejarlo solo con los dos tortolos pero voltee a ver y el seguía ensimismado en la conversación con su amigo por lo que acepte la propuesta de aquel chico.

* * *

**Pov General**

Lyon y Juvia salían a comer algo mientras Gray volteo a ver y se enfurece un poco por lo que le pregunta a Natsu y Lucy que iban a hacer Juvia y el otro chico, a lo que ellos no sabían de que hablaba.

**Asi que me habias visto anteriormente** – le preguntaba Juvia al chico

**Claro que si, siempre me has parecido muy linda y quería hablar contigo y conocerte** – el chico decía mientras producia un sonrojo en la chica.

Asi pasaron unos minutos conversando hasta el punto de que Juvia y el decidieron ser amigos y comunicarsen todo el tiempo, el quería una oportunidad de estar con ella y ahora si que la tenia.

Asi luego volvieron a aquel bar mientras un chico miraba con mirada oscura la escena...

**Que bueno que llegaste, ya nos vamos a ir! Por favor llama a Gray** - decia Lucy a su amiga que inmediatamente corria a hacerle caso

**Gray! Nos vamos** - decia la chica de cabello azul al chico que la miraba de una manera que nunca antes la habia visto.

**Deberias irte con tu amiguito, por mi ni te preocupes...**

* * *

**Gray celoso? Por cierto siempre intento hacer un poco más largos los capitulos y siento que he escrito lo suficiente pero cuando lo publico sale pequeñito TTwTT sumimasen...**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Dixie Ulquiorra: Siempre he visto que hacen el GrayxUltear pero para mi ellos son hermanos, puse el Grayza porque esa era la impresion que me daba al principio hasta que Jellal y Juvia entraron en la historia**

**Sore-chan: Gracias, jajaja en cierto modo el Gray de aqui me esta quedando tan raro como el del manga...**

**Soledad Vargas: gracias por tu comentario intento subir lo mas pronto posible pero tengo mucho trabajo en la U, por eso no lo publico mas de una vez a la semana :)**


End file.
